Forum:Persona 5 arcs, numbered from worst to best
I don't know if this is supposed to be asked here or in which forum I have to ask it. I'm curious to see all the Persona 5 arcs numbered from best to worst according to the various fans, with the various reasons. (please, don't ban me)Tokoyami no Nietzsche (talk) 18:53, March 20, 2018 (UTC) My list: 8) Okumura (Oh man! This is the worst point of Persona 5! This is where the great game that was P5 makes me feel like shit for having gone this far! THIS IS THE WORST ARC IN THE GAME! Let's start with the fact that the game expects me to sympathize with a character introduced too late, and not only that: HARU REQUIRES LEVEL 5 PROFICIENCY FOR SOCIAL LINK LEVEL 2, in other words: I don't care about Haru. I just can't. The arc starts with an arbitrary and completely pointless drama between Ryuji and Morgana, that makes no sense to me, the Palace is so long and boring that even I, who usually love sci-fi settings, managed to despise it. The Palace could have been great but it's incredibly time-consuming, epecially that ID-hunt that requires you to fight four or so Corporobos, the "Lunch Time" press puzzle feels repetitive and then there are THOSE ELEPHANTS. The boss? Is there a boss or not? What? Just hordes and hordes of flunkies? I came here just to fight millions upon millions of flunkies? WHAT THE HELL? WHY DID PERSONA 5 NEED SUCH A TERRIBLE ARC IN IT?) 7) Kaneshiro (This arc doesn't feel personal at all and Kaneshiro never got enough screen time to feel like an actual villain. He felt like a boring plot device with no personality whatsoever except for "I'm greedy and I want more and more money". It all feels like an excuse to recruit Makoto, who could have also joined the party in Futaba or Sae's arcs. Unlike Kamoshida, who was creepy and actually threathening, or Madarame, who was actually did pretty bad shit, Kaneshiro really has nothing that makes him feel imposing. He's just there. The dungeon is OK, I guess, but the boss is incredibly boring and unsatifying and I don't feel any sense of accomplishment after fighting him. It's just dull and uninspired) 6) Mementos (Mementos is a HUGE, HUGE, HUUUUUUUGE mixed bag: it has thing I love but also things I can't stand. First of all: I love how it ends, with the "game of destiny" thing, the prison, the concept of Yaldabaoth being the personification of the masses' Sloth, the Qliphoth dungeon, the final boss (which is fun and challenging and puts all your skills to the test), Satanael's awakening and THAT MUSIC! What I can't stand, however, is that such a great ending is linked to the Mementos, which is a very dull and boring dungeon, has little to no puzzles at all, it severly overstays its welcome, it contains enemies I've already faced, it periodically stops my progression so that I have to return after completing other dungeons, and the depths? Dear lord, what did they do there!? It has a boring "change tile color" puzzle and then NOTHING! The enemies can get cheap sometimes and the rest? I barely remember it. It's that forgettable) 5) Kamoshida (Kamoshida's arc is the beginning of the game, and it starts quite well. Kamoshida is a hell of a guy, he sexually harasses people, he uses his students as slaves and he forces Shiho Suzui to commit suicide. Pretty bad, huh? The first palace is cool, and it does a great job at introducing the player to the game. The first boss, however, is just OK. The Gold Medal Spike deals lots of damage and it's pretty cheap, considerin that you have to, well, SACRIFICE YOUR MAIN HEALER to steal the crown, but finishing him is really satisfying!) 4) Madarame (Madarame is a freaking cool villain: he's an artist who exploirs his students and even goes as far as to leave them to die. Yusuke's relationship with him is pretty interesting: despite having found out that Madarame was the one who killed his mother and took credit for her Sayuri painting, he still sees him as his master. The dungeon is great, featuring puzzles like electric currents, paintings you can jump inside and guessing which Sayuri is the right one by looking at various details. The boss is great: The four parts of the painting all use different attacks and have different weaknesses and resistances. You have to pay attention to your target and remember not to kill a part too quickly, otherwise the other parts can revive it. If you aren't prepared, you're ere for an asskicking! Remember: HE CAN MAKE YOU WEAK TO EVERY SINGLE ELEMENT! The finisher is so satisfying, since you basically paint him black in order to make him weak to all the elements in the game so that you can pummel him with your attacks! Did I mention I just love Yusuke?) 3) Shido (Ren's personal nemesis and also the one who caused him to be put on probation. He's behind everything, and I mean everything! Not to mention that it's finally time to punish that bastard of Goro Akechi, who was spying on the Phantom Thieves the whole time and attempted to kill Ren during an interrogation, with Ren saving himself only because Goro had shot a cognitive copy of him. The dungeon is long and climactic, and really challenging too. The mouse rooms are a pain to navigate, but the rest is great! AND THAT MUSIC! The boss starts out frustrating, since he can bsically force Ren to kill himself by attacking him with physical attacks, but after that, he gets cool, until the final phase, where he can kill you instantly by using Tyrant's Glare and Tyrant's wave, but except for that phase, Shido is a great boss. The best part, however, is Goro Akechi: he has two phases, one where he uses Robin Hood and the other where he goes psychotic and uses Loki. He has a great variety of attacks, but they're never cheap shots if you know what you're doing. Also, Ren actually speaks when sending Shido the calling card) 2) Futaba (Unlike many villains, Futaba isn't properly evil. She even asks herself for her heart to bbe stolen because she thinks she had killed her mother in the past, while the fault was Shido's, who stole Wakaba Isshiki's research and killed her. The dungeon is great, featuring lots of traps and even an out-of-dungeon area where you chase a thief. most mechanisms are fun to mess with, the puzzles are cool and the boss is a strange case. Shadow Futaba, unlike other Shadows, is not evil, and the palace's treasure is Futaba herself. The boss is decent: you can't do any damage to it and you have to fire a cannon three times in order to kill it. Futaba is a character I really love and her arc is great too) 1) Sae (It's here that Makoto truly shines. Sae believes that she has to win, at all costs, and Makoto, now influenced by Ren, wants to hange her heart in order to show her that cheating is not the answer. The dungeon is fantastic: it's a casino, where the games are rigged and you have to outsmart her by finding where she cheated and how to rig the games in your favor in order to collect enough chips to go to the next area. It's short, but it's really fun, and even Goro is an AWESOME character to play as, for the short time he's in the party, that is. The boss is epic: it involves betting at a roulette and not hitting her in order to avoid a "penalty" (HP to 1), only to discover that the game is rigged and then defeating her. She's fun and challenging, and her Shadow, Leviathan, looks cool! Where this arc truly shines is that this is actually a massive gambit to expose Goro and reveal that he's working for Shido. I thought Goro being the traitor was obvious, but the plot twist is not that, but it's how the Phantom Thieves knew it all along. The cutscene after the boss, where Ren escapes from the palace and is later interrogated, is really great to watch, and need I remind you: THIS IS ACTUALLY THE PROLOGUE! Sae's arc is without a doubt my favorite arc in the game, and I'm glad the game had this arc rightafter the shit that was Okumura!) Do you agree with my list? And if you don't, could you show me yours?Tokoyami no Nietzsche (talk) 18:53, March 20, 2018 (UTC) :I read this like a WatchMojo video. As for your list I disagree mostly for your reasons (and yes, some of the placements too). :8) Okumura: Yes, Okumura's arc was pretty terrible but mostly in the way that we can't feel that sympathetic toward Haru or Daddy Okumura, the former due to being presented really late in the game when they could've easily presented her way earlier as a character and then at the point where she becomes a thief it wouldn't be kind of sudden. Yeah, everyone agrees that Morgana's temper tantrum was freaking stupid and really unfair since Ryuji always eats Morgana's shit (and everyone else's too for that matter) but when Ryuji says one thing to Morgana the freaking cat has a meltdown, it's ridiculous and forced just to present this arc. The dungeon itself is actually great, the characters don't tell you what to do every 2 seconds when you are doing a puzzle, the level design was actually really amazing with the space tubes and whatnot... but the dungeon itself being a space colony just didn't fit the whole thief motif. :7) Kaneshiro: I do agree that Kaneshiro's arc wasn't a personal thing like Kamoshida or Madarame were... but Kaneshiro was in fact threatening since he's a mafia boss (or yakuza, whatever you might prefer) and threatened to make Makoto and her sister drugged up sex slaves if the crew didn't pay the money, not only that but they contact high school students to do drug smuggling and if they try to quit who knows what they'll do. And now that I think about it was a little bit personal since Makoto wanted to protect the students of the school and find out if the Phantom Thieves are legit just to ask them to change her sister. As for Kaneshiro's dungeon the design and look is amazing but the puzzle of passwords wasn't that great (it could've been better, it's a really simple puzzle design)... and while the bank does fit the thief motif it doesn't fit the phantom thief motif to me. :6) Futaba: I have mixed feelings with Futaba's arc. Personally, as a character, I don't find her that good, her quirky nature, while it makes sense, I don't like it... I like quirky characters but her quirks were kind of over the top. Her story was pretty cool, though, due to a conspiracy they made Futaba believe that she was the cause for her mother's death making her feel fear with the thought of going outside and having PTSD attacks from time to time (and a bit of a suicidal tendency which wasn't that touched upon only that she was going to "die" and that's it). The end of her arc was good too but her mother appearing out of nowehere just to tell her she loves her felt tacked on and unnecessarily over-dramatic. Her dungeon's design was freaking amazing, I never really liked pyramid dungeons but the design of this one was pretty neat (mostly because you also went to a town... just once but still) and almost all the areas being connected to each other in some way, the puzzles were cool as you said but I would've liked if the characters didn't comment on it every 2 seconds about it... it isn't a puzzle if the characters tell you what to do or give you a shit ton of hints like that binary puzzle, it's so freaking simple but they still give you hints. So yeah, I don't like Futaba nor her dungeon's puzzle, but the dungeon itself is incredibly designed. :5) Madarame: I mostly liked this arc because of Yusuke and his backstory. Yusuke as a character is amazing and he also has quirks just like Futaba but at least his are less frequent and isn't something silly (like "Sojiro, I hunger" or some of her video game references like Sonic), he doesn't make it that apparent. Madarame was a cool villain too in the sense of what he does and why he does it, him having the ambition of being a great artist but sucking at being one and so he exploits his students by using their art to gain fame himself and when his fans grow tired of the art he leaves them homeless and such (which makes me wonder why no one found the change of art style to be suspicious...). Madarame's dungeon design was pretty cool as well since it fits the whole phantom thief aesthetic, but the puzzles aren't really puzzles since jumping through the paintings isn't a puzzle but a trial and error thing, as for the Sayuri one you don't really look at various details, since it's like playing spot the 7 differences for an 8-year-old (two paintings, one Sayuri has a red shirt and the other a blue one... gee I wonder which one is fake...). The boss design wasn't that amazing either. :4) Shido: The only arc where no one tells you what to do during the mice puzzle which is the most elaborated puzzle in the game and yet it's the most hated one (I guess some people like hand holding). Shido was a great villain in the sense of him being threatening but not too much as a character which is a shame. But my main gripe with this arc is freaking Akechi, his entire character arc sucked, instead of having a gradual character development he gets a rushed one through an internal monologue which felt so out of place; then in his boss fight, which was actually pretty neat, he went full on Light Yagami and went on a crazy face anger and screaming which really didn't fit him (at least he was a threatening villain too) but at least he had a redeeming quality in him being a villain is due to being in almost the same possition as in the rest of the cast being a marginalized guy, alone due to a mother that died and a father that's a corrupt politician, and yet he wanted someone to accept him... yet nothing was told that well nor was properly executed, all his Confidant ranks go up automatically but it tells us nothing about him (like freaking Morgana and his constant "Am I human?" through all of his 10 ranks) which makes me wonder why he's that popular in Japan... he isn't that good of a character. The dungeon design was amazing with it being a boat, it could've been something more symbolic and less literal but it does the job of being a good dungeon. The mice puzzle was cool because I at least was doing the job myself instead of everyone telling me what to do or giving me hints every 2 seconds. The mini-bosses were great too because the cast were shining on their own respective fortes....... But at the end of the dungeon Ryuji does something cool but nope, we needed that P4 comedy where the guy gets beat up even though he saved the life of his friends even though he has an injured leg... this is my number 4 spot but due to this part it can easily by my number 8. :3) Mementos: This dungeon is an inside-out Tartarus, it doesn't change much, each area has the same song but with slight variations and it also stops your tracks so you don't advance further. However, at least, to me, Mementos is better designed than Tartarus due to various things... for one the characters talk to each other while you traverse through it, you can do important side quests that involve confidants and to some extent story bits, how Mementos deteriorates each time you go deeper is pretty good, there's at least a reason as to why Mementos stops you from advancing further unlike Tartarus, and its end is a big dungeon with a really cool design. The symbolism of the depths of Mementos with people being trapped in prison cells because they want to is actually amazing (I think it would've been a bit cooler if the cells had less bars, enough for anyone to pass just to symbolize that despite the fact that they can escape they choose not to but nevertheless it's a good dungeon), the puzzle again is very simplistic and the characters also keep telling you what to do and praise you even though it's a very simple puzzle. The boss there it's amazing on how it's constructed that no matter what you do it keeps healing itself due to the people there. As for the final boss, its boss theme kinda sucks, it's amazing but kinda gimmicky due to the various status effects it causes which kind of makes it seem as artificial difficulty... but even so it's the best final boss we had since P3. :2) Sae: Pretty much this arc is one of the best, the casino was a a great dungeon and best grill Makoto was cool in it and she developed well making her having a personal connection to the Palace... but of course the one that did the most work was Akechi which was pretty amazing too. Sae was amazing as a boss in this Palace due to the things you mentioned. Sae's character development was pretty amazing too due to us knowing about her father and such (which I suppose that's the reason as to why Makoto's Confidant wasn't about her but her friend). The dungeon itself is pretty average but the visuals are pretty amazing as well as the part where you solo fight demons, and the dark area where you need to use the third eye to traverse, pretty cool dungeon. Makoto best girl, bite me if you disagree. :V (jk) :1) Kamoshida: This is to me one of the best villain in the game, he is threatening not only to the cast but to the entire school, because no matter what he does no one does anything due to fear (like the students) or just because they don't care (the majority of the teachers). He beats up the students, both male and female, and sexually harasses the female students if not worse (like Shiho). The dungeon fits the phantom thief aesthetic perfectly, the design of the dungeon is pretty and eerie as well showing us such an ugly and disgusting side of Kamoshida such as the abuse (the dungeons below), his libido and lust (the rest of the castle) and his self-centered attitude. As for the boss you're wrong, it's actually a pretty well designed boss battle and you don't need to sacrifice your healer... you can use Ryuji to hit the crown, not Ann or Morgana or whoever you used, that way you can have your healer and use Joker as the hard hitter. :That's pretty much my list. Crok425 (talk) 00:07, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Crok425, about Akechi, I too thought his characterization was kinda rushed, being given only through a long-winded dialogue inside the dungeon, but he still carried lots of great ideas, and his battle was my favorite boss in the game. His insanity? I too believe it doesn't fit him, but it could still make sense because he only goes insane when he's near death (after the first phase of the battle), so he might be trying to use everything he has in a last desperate assault before dying. As for Kamoshida's crown, I used Morgana because I thought that using her (him?) could speed up the process or something like that. :One thing is doing a last desperate attempt at doing things and another is going all crazy like a maniac just because he was losing, it was out of character of him... he was never shown as someone that lost their compossure that easily, just a bit twisted. But even so, I took his character as someone that is calm, and considering that he's a villain, and when he gets cornered I would've imagined him going into a silent rage, as a cornered silent animal... not Light Yagami. Morgana is a dude... I dunno why there's still people getting confused over it. And no, you can use either Ryuji or Morgana for the crown. Crok425 (talk) 16:38, April 7, 2018 (UTC)